Blog di Barney: Halloween Sluts
Questo è l'ottavo post del blog di Barney, scritto dal personaggio principale di ''How I Met Your Mother'' Barney Stinson. E' stato estratto dagli archivi CBS qui. Questo post è in risposta all'episodio ''Slutty Pumpkin''. E' disponibile anche in italiano. Halloween Sluts Monday, October 24, 2005, 4:36am Halloween is just around the corner, and you know what that means: Girls dressed in slutty costumes all across the city... It’s like Christmas in October! It’s a longstanding Barney tradition to ring in November 1 snacking on something tasty I picked up the night before. Employing my patented system of changing costumes throughout the evening for maximal anonymity, I’ve always been able to score multiple phone numbers from various tartlets at any given Halloween party. That said, sometimes the system encounters a minor snafu… Example: Last Halloween, I distinctly remember… almost nothing. I woke up with four new numbers saved in my phone, all from various chiquitas decked out in their holiday sluttiest, but due to my post-Halloween hangover, I couldn’t connect the numbers to their respective skimpy costumes. Tip: Always remember at least one detail about a girl from the night before if you’re calling in hopes of a repeat performance. That’s just good manners. Luckily, based on the times I saved their numbers into my phone and a few hazy memories of the four different costumes I donned throughout the party, I was able to reconstruct the night’s events with my own fairly impressive critical thinking skills and the following logic matrix. I dressed as a Viking, a Ninja, Teddy Roosevelt and of course my old standby, Gandhi, although not necessarily in that order. I picked up one of four chicks in each costume: a Slutty Nun, Slutty Cinderella, a Slutty Slut and a Slutty some kind of creature with ears and a tail, I was pretty drunk by that point. To work the puzzle like I worked that party, X out a box when you’ve ruled it out based on the following clues. For example, Clue #1 says I didn’t wake up in my Ninja costume, so the Ninja / 2:21AM box is already crossed out. Hint: Some clues will allow you to X out more than one box. Are you up to the challenge? Booze Clues – Or At Least What I Remember: #I didn’t wake up in my Ninja costume, but I know I ended the night with some tail. #The Slutty Slut was gone by November 1st, so she missed Gandhi... she too would go hungry. #Both Cinderella and the Nun were intrigued by my sword. I was still seeing throwing stars as I changed into Viking. #When I first entered the party, I spoke softly to hotties and showed them my “big stick.” Politically appropriate, yo. I was dressed as Teddy Roosevelt. #I got Cinderella’s number early. I was afraid her melons would turn into pumpkins at midnight. SOLUTION: Slutty Slut at 9:42PM as Roosevelt Slutty Cinderella at 10:56PM as Ninja Slutty Nun at 12:03AM as Viking Slutty Ears/Tail at 2:21AM as Gandhi Zoccole di Halloween 'Lunedì' 24 Ottobre 2005, 04:36 Halloween è dietro l'angolo, e tutti sanno che significa: ragazze vestite da zoccole in ogni angolo della città... E' come Natale ad Ottobre! E' una lunga tradizione di Barney quella di attaccarsi al telefono il 1° Novembre, e chiamare tutte le ragazze rimorchiate la sera prima. Grazie al mio brevettato sistema di cambiamento di costumi, infatti, riesco a mantenere l'anonimato per tutta la sera, ed avere più numeri di telefono da più zoccole. Solo che a volte ci sono dei problemi... Esempio: Dell'ultimo Hallowen, mi ricordo... quasi niente. Mi sono svegliato con quattro numeri nuovi salvati sul telefono, tutti di ragazze che mi avevano mostrato la loro zoccolaggine la sera prima, ma a causa del post-sbornia non sono riuscito a collegare ad ogni numero di telefono il costume succinto che vi apparteneva. Piccolo consiglio: ricordatevi sempre almeno un piccolo dettaglio della ragazza che rimorchiate ad Halloween, in modo da non chiamare la persona sbagliata al mattino. Sono queste le buone maniere. Fortunatamente, basandomi su quei quattro numeri salvati e sui ricordi sfumati che mi riaffioravano in mente, sono stato in grado di ricondurre ad ogni numero una zoccola, anche grazie al mio alto pensiero critico e alla seguente formula. Mi sono vestito da Vichingo, Ninja, Teddy Roosevelt e ovviamente il mio preferito, Gandhi, ma non proprio in quest'ordine. Ho rimorchiato una pollastra in ogni costume: una Suora Zoccola, una Cenerentola Zoccola, una Zoccola Zoccola e una Zoccola di qualche tipo, con orecchie e una coda. Ero abbastanza ubriaco a quel punto. Per risolvere il mistero dell'ordine dei miei travestimenti, mi sono basato sugli indizi che avevo. Per esempio, l'indizio #1 dice che non mi sono svegliato col costume da Ninja, quindi l'accoppiata Ninja / 02:21 è già sbarrata. Suggerimento: alcuni indizi vi permetteranno di sbarrare più caselle contemporaneamente. Pronti alla sfida? Indizi - O almeno ciò che ricordo: #Non mi sono svegliato col costume da Ninja, ma so che mi sono addormentato con una coda. #La Zoccola Zoccola non c'era più il 1° Novembre, e così si è persa il costume da Gandhi.. #Sia Cenerentola che la Suora si sono mostrate incuriosite dalla mia spada. #Quando sono entrato alla festa, ho parlato con una e le ho mostrato il mio "bastone". E' politicamente corretto, yo. Ero vestito da Teddy Roosevelt. #Mi sono preso subito il numero di Cenerentola. Credevo che i suoi meloni si trasformassero in zucche a mezzanotte. Note e Curiosità SOLUZIONE: Zoccola Zoccola alle 21:42 vestito da Roosevelt Cenerentola Zoccola alle 22:56 vestito da Ninja Suora Zoccola a 00:03 vestito da Vichingo Zoccola Orecchie/Coda alle 02:21 vestito da Gandhi